memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Earth One
Earth One is a universe parallel to a plethora of others, such as Earth Two. The name was coined by Martin Stein. To Earth Two citizens Earth One is referred to as Earth Two. Also, to Earth Seventeen's citizens, it is known as Terra Prime. Earth One is particularly important in that it is a central junction in the multiverse, being the middle intersection from which you can travel to any other alternate Earth. History After learning of the existence of parallel worlds, Martin Stein coined the world's name, "Earth One", to describe Team Flash's relative position in regards to all of the other worlds. Notable individuals Residents *Ruvé Adams (deceased) *Julian Albert/Alchemy *Barry Allen/The Flash (in the Speed Force) *Barry Allen/Savitar (a time remnant of Barry Allen/The Flash; erased from existence) *Henry Allen (deceased) *Nora Allen (deceased) *Nyssa al Ghul *"Ra's al Ghul" (deceased) *Talia al Ghul *Michael Amar/Murmur *Shawna Baez/Peek-a-boo *Hannibal Bates/Everyman (deceased) *Frank Bertinelli (deceased) *Helena Bertinelli/The Huntress *Pino Bertinelli (deceased) *Beyoncé *Roy Bivolo/Rainbow Raider *Danton Black/Multiplex (deceased) *Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke *Blake *Blake (presumed deceased) *Blake (deceased) *Danny Brickwell *Mason Bridge (deceased) *Al Capone *Lindsay Carlisle *Janet Carroll *Cecil *Chas Chandler *Adrian Chase/Prometheus *Tobias Church (deceased) *Edward Clariss/The Rival (deceased) *Justin Claybourne (deceased) *Samantha Clayton *William Clayton *"Miranda Coburn" (deceased) *Collins (deceased) *John Constantine *Paul Copani *Courtney/Stargirl *J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter *Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Victor Stone/Cyborg *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Damien Darhk (deceased) *Nora Darhk *Darius (deceased) *"Declan" (deceased) *Per Degaton (deceased) *Tor Degaton (deceased) *Rosa Dillon/Top *John Diggle/Spartan *John Diggle, Jr. (new timeline) *"Zaman Druce" (deceased) *Scott Evans *Albert Einstein *Adam Fells/Geomancer *Farooq Gibran/Blackout (deceased) *Russell Glosson/The Turtle (deceased) *Griffin Grey (deceased) *Stargirl *Grodd *Carter Hall/Hawkman (deceased) *Eliza Harmon/Trajectory (deceased) *Roy Harper/Arsenal *Henry Hewitt/Tokamak *Henry Heywood/Commander Steel *Nate Heywood/Steel *Jonah Hex *Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific *Jonas Hunter (deceased) *"Rip Hunter" *Ibadan *Jefferson "Jax" Jackson/Firestorm *Javi *James Jesse/The Trickster *Amaya Jiwe/Vixen *Kendra (deceased) *Shay Lamden (deceased) *Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Dinah Drake Lance *Laurel Lance/Black Canary *Quentin Lance *Sara Lance/White Canary *Brie Larvan/Bug-Eyed-Bandit *Floyd Lawton (deceased) *Declan Lin (deceased) *Lourdes *Billy Malone (deceased) *Clyde Mardon (deceased) *Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard *Brion Markov (deceased) *Zed Martin *Tina McGee *Lyla Michaels/Harbinger *Tess Morgan (deceased) *Mari McCabe/Vixen *Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer *Rebecca Merlyn (deceased) *Tommy Merlyn (deceased) *Joseph Monteleone/Tar Pit *Kyle Nimbus/The Mist *Vigilante *Moira Queen (deceased) *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Thea Queen/Speedy *Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow *Ray Palmer/The Atom *Linda Park *Rainie *Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog *Cisco Ramon/Vibe *Dante Ramon (deceased) *Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper *Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm (deceased) *Rory Regan/Ragman *Todd Rice/Obsidian *Mick Rory/Heat Wave/Chronos *Bette Sans Souci/Plastique (deceased) *Saracon *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl *Cassandra Savage *Vandal Savage (deceased) *"Scimitar" (presumed deceased) *Sam Scudder/Mirror Master *Betty Seaver *Evelyn Sharp/Artemis *Jake Simmons/Deathbolt (deceased) *Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (deceased) *Lewis Snart (deceased) *Lisa Snart/Golden Glider *Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost *Vincent Sobel (deceased) *Clarissa Stein *Lily Stein (new timeline) *Martin Stein/Firestorm *Jeremy Tell/Double Down *Eddie Thawne (deceased) *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash *Scythian Torvil/Hawkman *Rex Tyler/Hourman (deceased) *Valentina Vostok/Soviet Firestorm (deceased) *Axel Walker/The Trickster *Amanda Waller (deceased) *HR Wells (from Earth Nineteen) *Harrison Wells (deceased) *Evan Wender *Francine West (deceased) *Iris West *Joe West *Wally West *China White *Susan Williams *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Grant Wilson/Deathstroke (in a potential future) *Tony Woodward/Girder|(deceased) *Maseo Yamashiro/Sarab (deceased) *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Drusilla Prince/Warrior Woman *Patience Phillips/Catwoman *Barbara Gordon/Oracle *Barbara Wilson/Batgirl *Helena Kyle/Huntress *Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Miranda Tate/The Cat *Misha Yurievich (deceased) Visitors From Earth Two *Laurel Lance/Black Siren (incarcerated) *Shay Lamden/King Shark (incarcerated) *Linda Park/Dr. Light *Hunter Zolomon/The Flash/Zoom/Black Flash *Dante Ramon/Rupture (deceased) *Al Rothstein/Atom-Smasher (deceased) *Eddie Slick/Sand Demon (deceased) *Solovar *Harrison Wells *Jesse Quick *Zoom's meta-human group From Earth Three *Jay Garrick/The Flash From Earth Nineteen *Harrison "HR" Wells (became permanent resident, deceased) *Gypsy From Earth Thirty-Eight *Kara Danvers/Supergirl *Mon-El *J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter From Earth Fifty *Laurel Lance/Black Siren *Caitlin Snow/The Frost *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Sara Lance/The Canary From an unknown Earth *Savitar *Music Meister Category:Multiverse